Oracle Files: Shiera Sanders-Hall 1
Characters * Shiera Hall * Carter Hall * Oracle Location * Hall Residence, Midway City, MI VOX Archive * Carter Hall: Seeing you happy makes me happy. Getting outside is a good start to making you happy. Seriously get a little sun on that pretty face and it'll warm you up. Outside and in. * Barbara Gordon: laughter Thanks... that's actually deep. I didn't know you were Socrates in a past life, too. * Carter Hall: Nah... He was a good friend, though. I still miss that guy. * Barbara Gordon: chuckle Wait, seriously? You knew Socrates? * Carter Hall: Yeah. I was right there when they made him drink that hemlock. But seriously, next time I'm in Gotham, I'll swing by that Clocktower and if you're still looking pale, I'm going to haul you outside myself and fly so close to that sun that they're going to call me Icarus. Oh! Gotta go. Here's the missus with my new chore list. Later Babs. * Barbara Gordon: Take care, Carter. * Shiera Sanders-Hall: Hey, Babs. I'm back. Before I let Carter go... Do you need me to chastise Carter for anything he said while I was gone? * Carter Hall: Oh, come on... I was good. Wasn't I, Babs? * Barbara Gordon: He was good, Shi. * Shiera Sanders-Hall: That's a first. moist lip smack Thanks for keeping Barbara company. I hope I didn't miss anything good. * Carter Hall: Not a problem. We just talked about her underwear and her going out with me. * Shiera Sanders-Hall: Wait, what? * Carter Hall: Ha ha! Love you both! I'm gonna go... uh... fix the garbage disposal in Apartment 21? Aw, man! Not again! Well, even Carter Hall's work is never done. * Barbara Gordon: So... Uh... He made that sound worse than it actually was. You see, I ordered some br- * Shiera Sanders-Hall: Believe me, Babs. I'm not worried. Carter likes to tease me. I've been with him long enough to know that he's not the cheating sort. He's mine forever. Poor me. laughter * Barbara Gordon: laughter I'll admit it. I'm jealous of you, Shi. You and Carter have something special. You got a good one. Say, any chance you know of any single Thanagarians? * Carter Hall: Nope. I'm afraid I got the last one. But don't be so discouraged, Babs. You got Dick... How're things going with that, by the way? * Barbara Gordon: laughter Let's put it this way, you and Carter are on the ever-shrinking list of aliens that I like. * Carter Hall: Oh... Say no more, honey. I'll tell you what, next time I see Dick on the Watchtower, I'll be sure to sing your praises. * Barbara Gordon: Ah, thanks... I knew there was a reason I made you an honorary Bird of Prey... other than y'know, actually being part-bird. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Carter Hall 1. * Barbara's ever-shrinking list of aliens she likes refers to Starfire being an alien she hates because of her relationship with Dick. Links and References * Oracle Files: Shiera Sanders-Hall (1/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Shiera Sanders-Hall/Appearances Category:Carter Hall/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Midway City/Appearances